Sound the Bugle
by Wyltk
Summary: The final battle seen through the eyes of one mysterious soilder. *Some violence and a suprise ending*


DISCLAIMER: If I happened to own Inuyasha I would be rich, and if I were rich I wouldn't work at a library, and if I didn't work at a library, I would have more time to write, and if I had more time to write… Kagome and Inuyasha would be kissing way to much for the likes of everyone out there. Therefore I have been denied the ownership of Inuyasha. No suing.

AN: Alright I'm warning you now this fic has some violence in it. Actually now that I think about it I'm not entirely sure where this fic came from. The song's amazing though. Trust me! It definitely rocks. 

Hmm, why I haven't updated in so long… Well since the second. First off is the fact I just got KaZaA and have been downloading Inuyasha AMV's (Music Video's) ever since. I have a pretty big collection to. (Blame Ms. Prongs, for showing me KaZaA, in a review of her story Haishin: A promise to meet again.)

The second thing is I got this ideal for an AU except Kagome still went to the past she just never got saved by Inuyasha, in fact she hasn't even meet Inuyasha and instead ends up with a demon family. Almost all of the characters are in it plus a few appearances of some very elusive demons, a mystery about a weird necklace, and of course some Inuyasha/Kagome romance worked its way in. I've done two chapters but won't be putting it up, unless I get some major feedback on a preview that may be in another story, until I have AT LEAST five chapters written, or the whole story.

So you have my reasons enjoy the coming story…

Sound the Bugle

By Wyltk (Who else?)

_Sound the bugle now - play it just for me_

_As the seasons change - remember how I used to be_

_Now I can't go on - I can't even start_

_I've got nothing left - just an empty heart_

Bodies littered a blood red field, once a living green field that I visited often. The calmness of the day was unnatural and all my senses pounded the wrongness of the scene into my head. Demons, some of them who were on our side, were laid prostrate on the field some just a pile of ashes from Kagome's touch or arrows. Others who were still alive were either fighting or helping to pull their living comrades from the scene. The battle was won, the enemy defeated, but who was to win the war was unknown as the master mind behind the war stood alive over the armies surrounding him.

The main group of fighters were separated from each other by no more then ten feet and I watched them for any signs of fight left in them. Kouga was laying on the ground his arms out stretched towards Amaya. He had tried to push her away from the blast that had been coming towards the both of them but had missed and now the both lay an arms reach from each other. 

Beyond them and closer to where I lay, laid Miroku. Sango was next to him having dragged herself to him when he fell, after defeating a demon, clutching his hand. At the moment he was still clutching his right hand and begging Sango to leave him. 

Kirara, Sango's cat demon, lay her eyes glaring at the dying demons surrounding her even why she lay un moving. A few feet from her, and the closest to me, laid my own little girl who was looking at me with a small smile. She had numerous scrapes and bruises but she should make it out alive. I smiled at her and her smile widened. I hadn't the heart to tell her that I was dying. A large gash from my shoulder to hip was slowly leaking blood and I could already feel myself becoming weak. 

Even as I watched, the little body of Shippo that had lain next to my little girl, stood up and tried valiantly to struggle over to Inuyasha. He made it halfway to the half-demon before he hit the ground, eyes glassy. Inuyasha sat less then five feet from him his blood covering him to the point you couldn't see where his numerous wounds might be. His eyes were dark with pain and he was unresponsive to anything going on around him. However, his eyes still roved and I knew who he was looking for. The one person I had not been able to find. Kagome, the young Miko who had been his charge. 

_I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight_

_There's nothing more for me - lead me away..._

_Or leave me lying here_

Above him floating on an odd cloud stood Naraku, surveying the disastrous results that he had brought upon this once pure field. He smiled cruelly obviously pleased at the havoc he had caused. He looked down at us victoriously, knowing that some of the main threats to him were as good as dead. But it was beyond him I began to look at the crest of the hill. 

Soon everyone still alive caught sight of the girl and began to watch her moves. A bow was clutched in one hand the other hanging limply a large gash on her forearm, the sleeve hanging. Gashes and several large burns graced her legs and blood was slowly leaking down a gash from her side. However, her half of the Shikon Jewel still rested securely on her graceful neck. 

"NARAKU!" she screamed her voice echoing the pain and rage, she and everyone else felt.

Naraku turned leisurely and stared down at the girl with a small unconcerned smirk. She looked up at him, tears beginning to stream down her face the small droplets hitting the ground and kicking up small tuffs of dirt and blood. She wanted revenge, and then every demon that could still move was scrambling away from the Miko as a large, red, pulsing arrow appeared in her hand. She notched the arrow carefully in her bow, ignoring the pain it must have caused her. 

"I refuse to allow you to live after what you have done. You have destroyed everyone and everything, but now you have also destroyed my heart. And so I destroy yours."

The arrow flew towards Naraku and he threw out his hand throwing power into the blast he forced her way. The arrow was not deterred and it continued forward hitting Naraku straight in the heart. He fell from the cloud even as Kagome pushed herself away from the attack landing on something sharp for when she sat back up more blood poured over her once pristine uniform. 

_Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care_

_There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere_

_Without a light I fear that I will - stumble in the dark_

_Lay right down - decide not to go on_

She stood never glancing at the fallen, but strangely alive, Naraku. She moved to Inuyasha running her hand over his cheek before she picked up the Tetsusaiga. She walked back over to the now humanized Naraku. I could tell by the way his smell had been altered in a way familiar only to humans. She smiled at him and grabbed his arms dragging him and the Tetsusaiga until they were next to Miroku. She smiled at Naraku.

"You will die, after a short amount of time. I would say a week maybe a month if you were lucky. But my friend needs to be the one to cause your demise."

Kagome turned to Miroku who was looking at her in undisguised amazement. She thrust the Tetsusaiga into his cursed hand. 

"So you can live. Get your revenge Miroku for yourself, for Inuyasha," she paused and grabbed Sango's hand placing it over Miroku's, "for Sango."

Then she turned leaving them. She staggered onwards reaching the Kitsune and picking him up cradling him in her arms. As she stood her eyes caught mine and I felt a rush of power flow through me before slowly disappearing. She stood fully, staggering weakly, continuing her steady walk until she reached Inuyasha where she fell with no more will to move. They looked into each others eyes and I could almost feel the secret words and confessions that fled their eyes.

And I, I stood up, healed completely. I looked down at her in shock but she didn't glance up again. She had healed me, why? The sword that lay just short of my feet throbbed and I looked down at it. I bent and grasped the hilt going over to Kouga and hurriedly thrusting it in the air above him. And then I continued on going to everyone in turn and sweeping the sword over them. I continued to heal our allies until I finally made my way to Inuyasha, his mate, and cub. 

I swept my sword over them and waited staring as nothing happened. I swept it over them again and this time Kagome looked up at me and I realized my sword was not needed. She had healed them herself. At the cost of her own life, I realized as her head fell limp. I swept the sword over her watching as nothing happened. It was the sound of footsteps that alerted me to another's presence beside me. I stared at the girl I knew as Kikyo and she nodded to me bending down to look at Kagome. 

"If I can't have Inuyasha my way, then I will make sure the one who can have him, will."

Kikyo touched Kagome's forehead and disappeared leaving a thin layer of ashes over the three. Kagome jerked and let in a deep shuddering breath and I left her to the care of her friends walking over to my own loved one.

"Come on Rin." I picked her up cradling her carefully in my arms.

"Rin go home?"

"Yes, Rin is going home with I, Sesshoumaru."

_Then from on high - somewhere in the distance_

_There's a voice that calls - remember who you are_

_If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow_

_So be strong tonight - remember who you are_

_Ya you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle_

_To be free once more..._

_Ya that's worth fighting for_

AN: Didn't expect that one did ya? *giggles* Come on, admit it. You didn't have a clue… Well okay maybe you did but not a big one… *pouts* Feh…

Wyltk


End file.
